Complete Mayhem/Trivia
This is a sub-article for trivia and glitches associated with the article Complete Mayhem Removed content *Originally, Jimmy and Ted would partner up to fight Prefect Seth who was blocking the front door to the school building. There are unused quotes found on the data files. *There are dialogue files for arguments between several girls - Karen and Melody, Pinky and Lola, and Christy and Beatrice. As there are no corresponding files for Jimmy talking to the arguing girls, it's likely these arguments were supposed to be background events while Jimmy was doing other things. Trivia *The Non-Clique students, Bullies, Prefects, and Female students are nowhere to be found. If Jimmy pulls the fire alarm in the Boys' Dorm, the male non clique students will appear and do their normal fire alarm behavior. However, pulling the fire alarm in the Girls' Dorm does not make the girls appear. *Pulling the fire alarm also makes the Prefects appear. Jimmy can attack them after they have taken down one clique leader, usually they will not respond but sometimes they try to bust him. You can also bring in the Prefects by turning around at the beginning of the mission and firing at Officer Monson at the front gates. The Prefects will appear after a while. *Although heading towards the outside entrance will fail the mission, Jimmy can leave the school ground via the library entrance to the observatory. The town will be deserted at first, but after a while the cliques will appear fighting just as they are at the academy. *The bonfires in the gym and library can be put out with the extinguisher, although there isn't any reason to do that. *If you have been playing the mission a long time, the bullies, non-clique students, prefects and Little Kids may appear. Also people may appear jogging at the football field and exercising in the gym. *If you go back into the Library after beating up the Jocks, there will be riots. This is the only building on Campus that is in a riot. *Russell can be found on campus before this mission, despite the fact that Zoe states he is hiding from the police. He cannot be found in WonderMeats before this mission. *If you greet Gurney, he will be hostile towards Jimmy despite the fact that the Townies have an 100% faction with him. *In the cutscene at Harrington House, Chad will pronounce Derby's name the way it's spelled. *At the opening cutscene Edgar, Duncan, and Gurney will be standing there, but when Russell busts the gates Otto will have taken Duncan's place. *The Nerds have set the Mascot's head on a stick in front of their bonfire in the gym. This is a possible reference to the novel Lord of the Flies, where the boys put a pig's head on a stick. *The cheerleaders; Pinky, Angie, and Christy will sometimes appear in the football field and the cliques may attack them. *If Jimmy finishes fighting the greasers and for any reason goes upstairs, girls can be heard talking despite the fact they are supposed to be absent *When Jimmy begins chasing after Gary outside, players can rotate the camera down and look around the school. Players can see students casually walking around with black umbrellas, as if nothing happened. *On a very rare chance, after fighting the Nerds, Earnest may appear outside of the gym, however, he can't be interacted and if you hit him he will get knocked out. *This mission and Final Showdown are very similar to the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas mission End of the Line. Both missions involve rioting and the main antagonist hiding from the riot. Both missions end where the story's first mission began (The Principal's Office in this case and Grove Street in San Andreas). Glitches *If Jimmy climbs the awning in the back of the school and tries to take the window entrance he used to break into the teacher's lounge in The Diary, the game will stop working. The loading screen appears, but nothing ever loads. *The awning at the side of the Girls Dorm has been ripped off, but Jimmy can still leave through the second floor window. He will fall and be knocked out unless he uses the skateboard to get down. *If you go right back inside the buildings that you beat the faction leaders in, all three members of each clique will be standing up and can be passed through. Further more, any one of the three nerds may appear outside of the gym after you've beaten them, although they cannot be interacted with and will be flinching away from Jimmy. *When you head to the front school gates you will see cliques walking into the gate, at times you can even see them walking through the gate. Russell can do it too however Jimmy cannot walk through the gate. *It is possible to go from the school to Blue Skies Industrial Park during this mission. However, the game may freeze while going back to school.